


If You Died, I’d Hate You Forever

by Engiffyserce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, GTA AU, Multi, Other, Violence, prompt, suspense haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engiffyserce/pseuds/Engiffyserce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'GTA AU; one of the guys is hurt and Geoff has to make the decision to leave them behind or they will all get caught or die'</p>
<p>This was bad. This was really bad.It was supposed to be a routine job. It was supposed to be easy. A simple robbery; an out for a little extra cash. And someone had to tip the cops off. They had to cause this. They had to force this pain upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       This was bad. This was really bad.

       It was supposed to be a routine job. It was supposed to be easy. A simple robbery; an out for a little extra cash. And someone had to tip the cops off. They had to cause this. They had to force this pain upon them.

"Geoff, make the decision," Jack pressured.

"We can’t leave him!" Gavin pleaded.

"Geoff, we have forty five seconds to get out of here," Ryan informed.

"G-Geoff, please don’t tell me we’re leaving him," Michael stammered.

       The six of them were trapped in an alleyway. Cops on all sides with only one way out; up. And with a badly injured team mate, they couldn’t move him without further damage or getting caught themselves. It was an impossible situation by far, and they all knew it. Los Santos was never a forgiving city.

       So now Geoff had a decision to make.

       Keep carrying Ray and risk everyone’s life ten times over, or leave Ray and hope for the best. Neither were appealing. Neither seemed possible. Neither were what he wanted to deal with.

       The eldest stood there in silence, staring at the youngest on the ground, slumped against a brick wall. He counted how many times he had seen one of his members in this predicament and never seen them alive again. He’d gone to enough of those funerals to know this wasn’t going to end well.

       Geoff watched Ray for a few moments, calculating his next move. The kid was fighting to stay conscious. He was pale and slicked with sweat. His breathing was sporadic and his eyes were dimming with every passing moment. His face was twisted into a grimace of horrid pain. His left hand was clamped down on his right side, shirt cake in crimson from blood that didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

       He looked to the others, noticing how bad they looked, too. Bruised, battered, bloody, and waiting for the inevitable and it broke Geoff’s heart. His boys—

       Gavin was kneeled next to him, covered in the blood of his comrade and doing anything to make the other feel more comfortable. He was babbling soothing things and holding Ray’s hand as tight as he could. He couldn’t leave Ray. Ever. Michael stood at the entrance of the alleyway, watching the blue and red lights approach. He didn’t want to leave him even if it meant harm to his well being. Ray was the one to remind him that this gang wasn’t just a ragtag-bunch-of-losers, but a family. The fifty or so of them worked together, forever. But he also knew the chance of not leaving him were slim, and that broke his heart. Ryan and Jack stood behind Geoff, hearts heavy. They knew they had to leave him, no matter how much it hurt. They were fighting for the well being of their gang, not one.

       Ryan walked up to Geoff, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving a squeeze. “You need to choose, and choose wisely,” He whispered in his ear, fingers tightening. The eldest shut his eyes, body tensing up. He couldn’t do this.

       He couldn’t— _wouldn’t—_

       Not when Ray was such a priority in their lives. Not when it meant the difference between the team staying together and breaking apart. Not when it meant Ray wouldn’t be with them. Not when-

       Geoff opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.

       Not when the whole team was in trouble and they had no choice could they put once over the many.

       He took a few steps forward, taking off his suit jack and pistol from it’s holster. He squatted down next to the youngest, setting the coat on him and tucking it around him. He placed the gun in the kid’s hand, hiding it under the suede suit. Geoff wrapped his arms around the Puerto Rican, feeling the younger settle to his chest as best he could. When the eldest broke off, there was a sad look in the other’s face.

       Like he knew that this was goodbye.

"G-Geo-ff," Ray managed, a dribble of blood running down his chin. Geoff gave him a sorrowful look, wiping the blood away. The boss leaned in, whispering something to his sniper. It was soft. So soft, in fact, even Gavin couldn’t hear it. It was something the others would never know was said.

       However, Ray did hear, and something changed in him. He was suddenly stronger. He was suddenly alive. He was suddenly ready. The grip on the bullet wound tightened as his straightened his back against the wall. His eyes brightened and he gave a small smile, nodding ever so slightly. Geoff leaned back, looking at his gang member with a sense of pride and trust.

       The Southerner stood up, grabbing Gavin and moving to the fire escape. The younger two gave their complaints, but started up the ladder anyways, looking to the bloody man on the ground; they’re seemingly forgotten comrade. They were angry. They were sad. They were willing to bet money that their best friend, their brother, would be a corpse in a casket the next time they saw him.

       The two older were just as sad, though more understanding of the move. They too were counting the seconds to seeing Ray’s body limp in the dark alleyway later that night.

       However, the eldest didn’t take a look back; he didn’t need to. Ray was good at taking commands, and this was no exception. And he’d be damned if he found out the the order wasn’t followed. Hell, he’d probably kill the kid himself if this simple instruction wasn’t followed. Because if he couldn’t do that, he was of no use to the team. Because the team needed this, needed him, needed this task done correctly. If he died, Geoff would hate him forever.

       But Geoff knew it wasn’t something he wasn’t going to do for the team-

_Live._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always a walk down memory lane when he had to trudge such a lonely path. It was treacherously complimented with torturous moments and lasting impressions of denial of what he has done, regret of such decision, anger directed to the people who made it impossible to make another choice, fear for the future, and then finally acceptance. Each step meant a more contemplative answer to the almost always broken question:  
> Did they make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SO THIS TOOK 3 MONTHS TO GET OUT. I'm sorry ;w;
> 
> Enjoy? I'd like comments and feedback please! Constructive criticism welcomed

_Love and death are the two great hinges on which all human sympathies turn._

**_B. R. Hayden_ **

There was always a walk down memory lane when he had to trudge such a lonely path. It was treacherously complimented with torturous moments and lasting impressions of denial of what he has done, regret of such decision, anger directed to the people who made it impossible to make another choice, fear for the future, and then finally acceptance. Each step meant a more contemplative answer to the almost always broken question:

_Did they make it?_

And Geoff, being one of the longest standing members and leaders of the prided gang Roosterteeth, had gotten the worst answer to that question many times over. There couldn’t be the gift of being a stranger to such dictations.  

 _No_ was not something that he or any of the others were used to nor expected when it came down to nasty situations like these. And although they were always optimistic for the best outcome and life itself, they trained their members on one simple statement:

Hope for the best, expect the worst.

The sky burned a splotchy black and blue like the bruises along the leader’s arms and neck. The whispers of the air were cold enough to cause a chill to creep up his spine and his breath to tingle with sharp crystals with every step he took. The birds chimed in with the slow growing light and the never-ending drone of the traffic on the main highway to his left. Life was undoubtedly moving forward, leaving the weak and dying behind with each ticking second and the unconscious decision written by nature made the darkest of hearts ill if thought upon too heavily. It was one of those subtle days that would have probably passed by their eyes in a normal situation.

Geoff hated these days. It was like the air was nonexistent and the solid ground could crumble away at any second.

The asphalt clicked roughly against his heels as he moved silently through the dank alleyway. The walls were splattered in various pollutants and fragranced with the disgusting smokes and rotting filth of the people in the city he distastefully called home. The bricks were chipped away by the wear and tear of day-to-day life and the concrete holding them together pulled apart like bones being snapped into pieces. The atmosphere turned steely cold and shrank his lungs with every sluggish step. It was as if a brick weighed upon his chest, pressing harder and deeper into the cavity.

 _Closer and closer,_ the leader thought, approaching his destination.

It took all his strength not to bolt down the alley, running to the awaiting corpse of his friend and cradling the lifeless boy to his chest protectively. It also took him all his strength not to freeze in terror and never arrive to where he left the young boy to die.

Such a double bind tore into his very being precariously and he _hated_ it.

By the time he reached the body, his legs shook and his knees were weak. He squatted down in front of the body, leaning in to examine the still man pressed against the slimy brick and mortar.

His hand pulled the ice cold jacket, his jacket, from the boy’s neck and sat his index and middle finger below his jaw and pressed in. The stone cold skin gave to the soft fingers, allowing the elder man to close his eyes and feel.

For a minute, Geoff was sure there was nothing to feel for. However, as he cleared his head long enough to allow his mind to approach his task with a logical and steady place, he felt the rhythm. The sudden warmth and shallow thud made his heart soar above the dark clouds above them.

Ray was _alive!_

The pulse was faint, but enough. It was enough to show the elder that he hadn’t killed a twenty-something year old with so much potential, with so much _meaning_ to the Ramsey’s life.

Geoff held back tears. He couldn’t believe this. It _had_ to be a dream. Nobody went through something like that and lived.

Not in his gang, not ever.

**_Ryan to Geoff. Come in Geoff._ **

A voice played in the elder’s ear, deep and relatively calm. The leader was brought back from his high, reminded of his actual mission. Geoff raised his right hand to press his Bluetooth closer to his ear, holding the speaker button. “Yeah, Ryan, I’m here,” He answered quietly, voice wavering with excitement.

**_Did you find him?_ **

For a split second, the Ramsey was silent, unsure of what to ask for. He was so used to reciting his normal death speech over this Bluetooth system that the mere idea of different words surprised him; _scared_ him. There was a heavy rooted confusion in his mind, clouding the connection between thoughts and actions. Ironically, he wasn’t use to so much _and_ so little responsibility at the same time. He hadn’t killed a man, no, but now he had to save him.

He ran his tongue across his teeth many times asking himself what he should do.

**_Geoff?_ **

Geoff took a breath, blinking rapidly. Even if he didn’t know what he was doing, he did have to find the words he so desperately needed if he wanted Ray to live. His lips were dry as he pressed the button once more. “He’s here. I need our paramedics now.”

**_Paramedics? Don’t you mean coroner?_ **

The older man smiled, stress fading away little by little. He could do this. If not for his sake, then for the others.

“No, he’s _alive_ , but barely. We need to get him to the clinic ASAP.” The words felt warm on his tongue, like comforting tea. He had never used them in such a way before and it was amazing.

To say they hadn’t lost their Ray was a God sent.

Ryan went silent, obviously taking in this information with the same befuddlement as Geoff had. It was a moment, and only a moment, before the younger man’s solid voice returned, more forceful than ever.

**_In the alley, ETA one minute. Haywood, over and out._ **

Geoff grabbed up the frail Ray, holding him close to his chest. The boy’s limp head sat at the crook of the elder’s neck and his breath was weak against the other’s skin. His chest rose a fell sharply with tedious and labored exhales. It wasn’t a pretty sight nor was it something the Ramsey could stand for much longer.

As the leader rose to his feet, sniper in hand, the handgun clasped in the kid’s hand started to slip. Geoff looked to it, reminding himself of why he had left it. He frowned, knowing all too well it was not for Ray’s safety, but a last resort for the younger man. There had only been one bullet in the chamber. If he couldn’t stand the pain, then—

It hit the asphalt with a clatter, making the leader’s ears ring. And it stayed there, forgotten and uncared for.

Geoff started towards the exit of the section between buildings, irritated by the ringing now caused in his ears.

How he hated alleys.

The ride to the clinic was full of panic and distraught. Never had they had the chance to save one of their own.

Geoff sat in the front of the gutted and medically refurbished SUV, listening to the chaos behind him. His throat was tight with fear that they still might lose Ray. And, by the sounds of the chatter in back, it was still a game of skill and chance. He was unresponsive and the monitors flashed with information the leader guessed was concerning to say the least. Over all the noise, he could distinctly pick out Lindsay’s and Barbara’s voices.

They were the _best_ medical professionals hired into the market. They were precise, quick, and above all, charming. They could save you, or kill you depending on their mood, and then nurse you back to health both physically and mentally. Although neither were in the best physical shape battle wise, they were mean and would not hesitate to pick up a rifle and blow your brains to bits if they wanted to.

There wasn’t a man out there that they couldn’t save to date.

However, the way they talked about Ray made that record all too easy to tarnish. And it made the Ramsey want to cry.

“I don’t know if I can remove the shrapnel without rupturing his intestines. This bullet was intentionally well-placed,” Lindsay muttered, voice sullen and frustrated. Geoff guessed it was directed to Barbara. There was a period of silence between the two; obviously a time to contemplate choices and decisions.

“Are you sure? Maybe there’s a way-” The older woman was cut off by a snap from the Jones medic.

“I’m _sure_. I would have told you if there was,” The redhead growled, slamming something down on a table. “I don’t want to lose Ray any more than _you_ do, alright?”

It was a quiet time between the two as they proceeded in their tasks. Neither meant to be mean to each other, but stress changed people for the worst and everybody knew it, especially those two.

They had been working together since they were in their teens. It wasn’t something they were strangers to when the stress got under their skins and fueled their words and actions with venom. However, unlike most people in the gang, they didn’t hold it against each other; it was just another job and nothing more.

“Can we removed the damaged tissue completely? It isn’t lodged within the small intestines and I can perform a large bowel resection,” The blonde finally responded, voice jittery, but controlled. It was obvious by the brunette’s hesitation to respond that she wasn’t sure on whether or not they could do such a thing and actually save Ray.

“What do we have to lose?” Lindsay chimed rhetorically. Her words were filled with a new hope; a sense of purpose in their mission.

But it made Geoff’s heart drop. He knew what they had to lose. The stakes were Ray, _one of his boys_ , and his battle between life and death. That was what they had to lose and it angered him that they didn’t understand this to the extent that he did. But, he kept to himself, nails digging into the palm of his hands.

“He’ll live, I promise.” Geoff turned to look at the driver. He was a taller man with fine features, excluding the exhausted expression he had. His jet black hair was messy and mussed and his blue eyes were concentrated on the road, but clouded in a deep thought.

Joel Heyman, the main Rooster Teeth get-away driver, an original leader, and one of Ray’s best friends.

“I can’t promise that and neither should you,” The leader answered with a growl, leaning back in his chair. The older man shook his head, clicking his tongue as he always did when he found something distasteful.

“You shouldn’t doubt him so much. Narvaez is a lot stronger than you think.”

“I don’t doubt him, I doubt the fact that he could recover from his team _leaving him_.” Joel gave a frustrated sigh, rolling his shoulders forward and back once. He couldn’t respond to such a comment, no matter how much he wanted to. It really wasn’t his place to say.

The two sat in silence as they broke speed limit after speed limit. No cop would dare stop this car. The whole police force knew which situation was serious and which was careless rampage. With a little enlightenment and some extra green slid into their pockets, it didn’t take long to get what they wanted; what they _needed_.

The sun was rising and it painted the streets a sticky-sweet pink and soft oranges. The air was thick with tension and as the world awoke on that groggy Sunday dawn, the birds singing and traffic starting to pick up drastically. But, they didn’t worry about that.

The van pulled up to the fences of the hideout’s parking lot. Guards stood at their posts and other members stood with them, obviously awaiting their arrival. The automatic gates had been swung open and the people were signaling them in. As if Joel needed them to direct him anyways.

When the SUV stopped, Geoff couldn’t move. He hadn’t slept at all the night before and the adrenaline rush of finding Ray was fading.

The forgotten beating from the botched up job was starting to bite him in the ass. The broken bones and bad burns down his back were on fire. His lungs had been damaged by smoke from an explosion and his back ached with overuse.

The leader closed his eyes, leaning back in the seat of the van with no intention of moving. He was sure he’d collapse before he took a step away from the car. And besides, napping in the warming sun was a favorite past time for him. This, he concluded, could be one of those times minus the sleep.

He knew he couldn’t help them with Ray, anyways. There were only two things that could help him now: Lindsay and Barbara with their talented hands and himself. And by the way things were shaping up, distractions were not the most accepted company in the world.

“You should get some rest,” Joel said, turning off the ignition and 0leaning forward onto the wheel of the car. The younger man scoffed, shaking his head. He opened his eyes to give the elder a look of _‘you’ve got to be fucking kidding me’._ The driver didn’t return the glance to his comrade, however, as he stared out into the brightening day.

Joel was contemplating something, Geoff knew. It was a pathetic gaze of grievance and guilt mixed with the compassion of how the others were feeling about this. It was the one thing the leader never learned how to get rid of; the pain of losing and the pain of feeling others loss.

But, the Heyman wasn’t keen on showing his emotions either. Not to another man at least. He tightened his jaw and took a deep breath, letting his shoulders relax. He turned ever-so-slightly to give a grief-clouded glance at the Ramsey. As he spoke, his words were a pungent mix of melancholy and smoldering malice. For who that anger was for, Geoff could not tell. “You’ve been up for a hell of a long time.”

“I’m sure you have, too,” The other responded, tone harsh, but nonetheless caring.  Joel looked away, chewing at his bottom lip. Geoff was right; Joel hadn’t been sleeping either.

Joel had never been a heavy sleeper and the prospect of waking of to one of his friends, his _family_ members, dead terrified him.

Walking out on someone and waking up to next morning to find out they hadn’t made it through the night was once too many for the get-away driver to handle.

“Look, I say we both take a nap. In this car, right here,” The Heyman finally said, sitting his forehead on his arms. Geoff blinked, intrigued by such idea.

“As long as you don’t bitch out on me and actually sleep,” He retorted with a grin. Joel laughed, although it was dry and forced.

“Deal.”

It took a long time for them to fall into a quiet slumber. The two men were reclined back, faced streaked with the warm rays of light.

And even with the potential of taking a break centered in their minds, their dreams were plagued with nightmares of the past and present.


End file.
